What Had Happened Was
by Zombie Dog
Summary: What if' situations. 'What if' Zuko practiced lightning near the GAangs camp? What if Toph wore socks?


AN: Okay, so I was in Histroy class, can't ever pay attention in there, and I was thinking about Avatar, seeing as it was Friday and a new episode should be coming on. Then I got to thinking,'Wonder what would happen if Zuko practiced his lightning bending if he joined the Gaang.' I knew it wouldent really happen any time soon, seeing as this idea came about last Friday, and all the main characters are now in Ba Sing Se. So this is kinda an AU one-shot thing. Im not really sure what to label it as. Anyway, most of these drabble/one-shots will be out of order. Jumping back from first season, to second season, or into the future.(Third or second season).Would have posted this sooner, but Histroy homework occupied my after school time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, some birds were chirping, and everything seemed perfectly right with the world. Well, at least the forest where the Gaang were setting up camp in a clearing.

Sokka had already set up his tent, and gone to find some animal to hunt down for them to eat. Toph, her earth tent already set up, was lounging against her backpack, hands behind her head, and 'starring' into space. Momo was perched on her head, seeming to take the earthbender as a nice perch latley.

Aang was desattling Appa, and Katara was crouched by a fire pit trying to start a fire, no help from their new addition, Zuko. He had gone off from the clearing the moment they landed, only saying that he would be back in a few hours, and he had taken his broadswords with him.

Everything seemed quiet, ecept for the occasional 'tff' sound Katara got when she hit the piece of flint against another rock to start the fire. Such a nice, quiet d-

**BOOM!**

"What was _that_!?"Aang asked, looking around alarmed. Toph had jolted up from her lounging position, now sitting up perfectly straight.Katara had jumped to her feet from the deafening sound.

"It felt like a fault shift."Toph said, genuflexing and touching the ground with her hand.

Aang began to debate."It sounded more like an explosion to m-"

"Look!"Katara interupted, pointing to the sky just above the trees, smoke was arising into the air, but slowly thinned out and dissapeared.

"Isint that in the direction Zuko went in?"Aang asked.

"I think so.Ill go see whats wrong."Katara said, heading out of the clearing and out of sight as she went into the coverage of the trees.

She walked for a bit, pushing tree limbs out of her way, and stepping through bushes, and climbing over a few fallen or tipped trees. She had began to smell a burning scent after a while. After a bit more walking, she heard what sounded like someone talking, or, grumbling under their breath.

She pushed past two large shrubs, and looked at the small clearing where the explosion had originated from. She saw a scorch mark on the grass, and smoke rising from the burnt ground. She had her gaze taken from the blackened ground when she heard someone who seemed to be yelling at themselves.

"Ahggg!Stuipid lightning. Why cant I get it right!"Zuko hissed as he got up from the ground, having been blasted back from his most recent attempt to make a bolt of lightning.He brushed the front of his clothing off, small ash clouds coming off from the green attire.

He sighed, aggrivation clear in his tone. He got into a firm middle stance again, and began to mvoe his arms in the movements Uncle Iroh had shown him before.

'What is he doing?'Katara thought, seeing Zuko attempt what looked like waterbending. She dident have much time to ponder, because there was another explosion sound, and a large fire blast. She was knocked back into the bushes from the force of the blast. When she got back up, and had come into the same small clearing, she saw Zuko on the ground, and a bush was on fire.

"Zuko, are you o-"

She was answered with a death glare from the prince as he got back to his feet. He grabbed his broadswords, which were in their sheath, and left the clearing in an angry storm.

Katara watched him go.Scowling slightly,"Okay then."She said.She glanced around the tiny clearing, then ran over to the bush that was on fire. Uncorking her canteen and extinguishing nearly the entire bush, but leaving one branch still on fire. She snapped the branch off of the bush, the top half still blaze. She then headed back to the clearing where Aang and Toph were. She tossed the burning branch into the fire pit, causing the rest of the wood to catch flame.

"I got the fire started."Katara said with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if its not that great. Im new to writing, and this was an idea I got in History class. In a room full of learning about dead people and logic, creative thoughts dont have mutch room. Constructive critiscism is greatly appreciated. I know I need it.


End file.
